


Everything

by misskatieleigh



Series: the normal life is an illusion [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moments are fleeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://spn-het-love.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-het-love.livejournal.com/)**spn_het_love**  challenge **"The Art of Kissing".**
> 
>  
> 
> **written ages ago. just moving things over from LJ. sorry for the sudden influx**

There’s a moment, just a glimpse of a fragment where Dean thinks he’s figured it out. Just a flash and the smile in her eyes and her mouth open over his and he thinks, _‘Yes. Yes, this is it. This is – everything.’_

 

But moments are fleeting. And smiles fade like watercolor paintings under the sun while life… life keeps going. Bodies break and bleed and burn. Fathers turn from heroes to sinners and then to dust. The road goes on. 

 

And that moment, that pure fleeting moment of trust and hope and everything – that moment becomes a memory. A picture perfect silver strand weaving around everything else that hurts too much _too much_ and holds him together when he should have fallen. 

 

When everything else is gone, there is still that moment – that crystal clear capture of _everything_ that keeps binding him back into one piece. So he holds on, wraps that memory, that moment up like glass and everything fragile and he keeps it safe. Just her mouth and his, safety and warmth and love told in the language of touch when words weren’t enough. 

 

And now - it’s everything. 


End file.
